1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil substrate for wireless charging and an electronic device including the same and, more particularly, to a coil substrate for wireless charging, which includes a coil for wireless charging and an antenna and is capable of improving charging efficiency, and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable electronic device such as a mobile communications terminal, a personal digital assistant (PDA), or the like, is provided with a secondary cell rechargeable battery.
In order to charge the battery, a separate charging device providing electrical energy to the battery of the portable electronic device using commercially available electrical power is required.
Typically, the charging device and the battery include dedicated contact terminals formed on external surfaces thereof, respectively, such that the charging device and the battery are electrically connected to each other through contact between the contact terminals.
However, when the contact terminals as described above are protruded to external surfaces, the contact terminals spoil the aesthetic appearance of the devices and may be contaminated with external foreign objects, such that a contact state therebetween may be easily degraded. In addition, in the case in which the battery is short-circuited or exposed to moisture due to a user's inadvertent mistake, charged energy may easily be lost.
As an alternative to the above-mentioned contact type charging scheme, a wireless charging scheme has been proposed in which the battery is charged in a manner in which power is wirelessly transmitted without the necessity for the contact terminals of the charging device and the battery to be in contact with each other.
In general, wireless charging means that power is transmitted wirelessly to a portable electronic device having a battery using a wireless charging device.
The wireless charging device and the portable electronic device transmit/receive power using electromagnetic induction. To this end, each of the wireless charging device and the portable electronic device is provided with a coil for wireless charging.
As the functions that portable electronic devices provide are multiplied, coils for wireless charging and various forms of antennas are complexly disposed. Further, due to recent trends for the manufacturing of ultra-thin electronic devices, coils for wireless charging and antennas may be disposed in close proximity. As a consequence, interference therebetween may occur, thereby degrading charging efficiency.